


撒加 · 信徒

by uven222



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, 圣斗士星矢 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uven222/pseuds/uven222
Summary: 为我的大本命撒加写的唯一一篇文 原著背景 完结存文
Kudos: 1





	撒加 · 信徒

（1）

少年来到雅典的时候，这里正在进行与恐怖之神福波斯的交战。

纵然是翻山越岭，越过海洋和沙漠，那些历尽的艰险依然不能与此处相比。这里弥散着呛人的硝烟，天空的秃鹫在盘旋，少年不得不小心地保住自己的性命，谨慎地从废墟和血泊中穿行。他向着圣域的方向遥望而去，据说那阳光下的残垣是神祗曾经居住的地方，有座美丽的雅典娜雕像，她是引导战士们维护爱与和平的女战神，是人们的信仰。

在少年的心中，神祗只存在于遥不可及的地方。

一步步远离村庄，扑面的是愈烈的恐怖感，前方必定是战场，因为那数不尽的小宇宙有着令人颤抖的压迫感，甚至让人呼吸困难，但他看不到血肉横飞，听不到杀声震天。

传闻一旦开战，为了不殃及平民，战士们会用异空间结界封锁杀场。少年最终触碰到了结界的边界，闭上眼睛，便能想象其间是怎样一个修罗炼狱的风景。他用小宇宙隐藏气息，彻底封锁自己的存在感，随后，轻易跨越了异元空间的边界。

刺入眼帘的是断肢残骸，散落的五官，挂着血肉的尸骨，狰狞的画面灼痛大脑，就仿佛冷不丁会有猛兽扑过来将其撕碎吞噬。

让人拔腿想逃，却无法站立。

厮杀和轰鸣声震耳，近处有着小宇宙的撞击，少年站上高地眺望，两军交战尽收眼底，战士们挥着刀，留着鲜血，直到生命的最后一秒。对方是神族，是恐怖之神的部下，他们可以无限放大人们心中的脆弱，由感官，由心理，直至死于肉体崩溃，或者精神坍塌，让生命终止于最惊恐的一刻，遍野死相狰狞的横尸便是佐证。

没有传说中的女战神，没有至高无上的神祗引领，即便是面对神族的侵袭，人们依然顽强地保护家园和信仰。

少年的目光久久停留在一个耀眼的身影上。

那人披着金灿灿的战甲，宛如暗夜中的星火，蔚蓝的长发在肃杀的血风中飞扬，即便己方的战士几乎牺牲殆尽，却无人能够突破他所站立的土地，他的攻击强劲得超越认知，他的小宇宙让人想到星辰大海，想到银河宇宙，想到无穷浩瀚的地方。

对方穷尽伎俩，封锁住他的行动，用幻象对他进行中枢攻击，用扭曲的空间折断他的骨骼，张牙舞爪的兵器刺穿他的身体，血向着各个角度喷薄，他在神族的夹击中几乎四分五裂，却始终屹立，都说神能够将人类玩弄于股掌，但是却仍有这样的人，遇神弑神，肉体不倒，精神不垮。

面前的战斗只是观战就会战栗，攻击的余波便会顷刻取人性命。然而纵然冒着生命危险，少年庆幸自己看到了一场不可能的对战，他以为人是不可能战胜神祗的，直到他亲眼看到人能够怎样的强大和坚定，那远远超越了他认知的极限。

恐怖之神的侵略者最终悉数倒在了他的脚下。一如星系爆炸般的余波依然震动着脚下的土地，也震撼着心灵，星辰宇宙般的小宇宙在迅速散去恐怖笼罩的空间里，如此美丽。

隔离杀场的次元结界刹那解除。

少年望着那血染的战士终因支撑不住而倒下，艰难地伸出手，开启了异次元空间的入口，未知空间竟然在吞食他本人，他竟然在意识尚存的最后一刻想要将自己丢进去。这让少年大惊失色，慌忙从高地跳了下去，他原以为这个空间会通往一个安全的地方，然而通道那边没有任何生机，纯粹是一个幽深迷茫的硕大空间。

少年从空间通道将几乎被吞没的战士拽了出来。高大的身躯和黄金战甲一并将他沉重地砸在了地上，仅仅是被压一下，血就染红了全身。少年不知眼前这个昏死过去的伤者是否凭着圣衣才维持着身体的完整形态，蔚蓝的长发满是粘稠的血。

少年摘下了战士的面具，眼前是被血污模糊的五官，但是轮廓清晰，这个如同怪物般强大的战士，竟然有着如此英俊逼人的脸。

少年家世代都是医生。作为长子，少年将医疗术发挥到了巅峰，即使他还只是少年。

战士的伤很重，还带有旧伤，为了减轻他的痛苦，少年用了适量的麻药，让他在肆虐伤口的治疗过程中不知觉。

多少次，他在火光中入迷凝望战士洗净的脸，宛如端详精致的艺术品，仿佛欣赏无价的珍宝，如此完美的躯体，多么英俊的容颜，迷人而不失威严，让一贯文艺的少年找不到词藻来形容。如果第一眼就能看清他的容貌，如果不是亲手触摸到和自己一样的人类的肉体，少年一定坚信自己看到了神。

有时少年抚摸着卸下来的黄金战甲，当地的人们将其称之为圣衣，据说是至高荣誉的战士才有资格披挂，他们被称为圣斗士。少年曾在途径高原之时听闻，圣衣也有灵性，重伤也会身亡，要用半条性命的鲜血方能修补复活。他试着燃烧小宇宙，继而触到那沾满鲜血的圣衣的伤处，果真如同有着生命。

如此光芒耀眼的圣衣想必也是最高的荣耀，一如他的主人。

冥想中，身后的小宇宙有着轻微的动静，昏睡数日的圣斗士终于醒来了。

转过身来，他竟然已在身后，压倒性的震慑力，令少年的肉体无视于大脑的指令，不由自主地后退。

猛烈的小宇宙攻击直接将少年压上岩壁，如同整个宇宙都挤压过来，他的骨骼承受不住压力而发出悲鸣，他沿途不慎的小伤开始爆裂出血，他无法说话，他无法在这样强悍的袭击中开口，他看到眼前的王者发色有着微妙的变化，眼中血红的凶光忽明忽灭。

少年以为自己会这样死去的时候，攻击的小宇宙撤去了，蔚蓝的长发因了拳压的平静逐渐停止了飞扬。

他不似方才那般可怕，他不怒而威的眼睛警觉地看着他。

“你是谁？这是哪里？”

这是少年第一次听到他的声音，低沉醇厚，犹如远钟。

“我是个游客。这里是你和恐怖之神的战场，我怕你会死在异空间里面，就把你拖了出来。”

“区区游客突破了结界和异空间？你究竟是什么人？”

“我只是个医生。”

他抬手去摸包扎过的伤口，余光瞥到一旁散落的圣衣，刹那间金光四射，他批上了战甲，如此耀眼，气魄逼人。

纵然声音凌厉，他抚摸着圣衣，目光深处透露着温柔，他的小宇宙并无杀气，但却有着极高的戒备，仿佛只要靠近他，就会有生命危险。

他重新凌厉地看向少年，并没有撤销眼中的疑虑，这般高度的警觉，就好像全世界都是他的敌人。

“我只想医治你。”少年相信方才他是真的想要杀了自己，但此刻他却并不恐怖，因为他毫无憎恨。

他看起来相信了他，他丢下一句感谢，想要马上动身离开，却不支而跪倒。以他的伤势本该不能走动，或者应该根本无法站起来才对，人的身体本不可能承受这种负荷。

“我家世代是医生。你留下来休息养伤吧，如果对我的医疗术没有意见，或没有紧急的事的话……”

少年的话顿住了，从他的目光中分明看到他的无数牵挂，就好像有许多需要处理的事情在等着他，就好像他再不回去，世界就会嘎吱一声停止运转。

“请问你是……”

他立刻像被问到了禁语，他的警惕如同全身竖起尖刺。

少年慌忙撤回问话：“不不，不愿说也没事的……”

（2）

深夜，战士站在熟睡的少年身旁。

少年必定对他下了药，否则他不会昏迷这么久，这是他一度动杀心的原因。少年还说他必须再前来两次做治疗，也使得他警觉少年是不是用了什么诅咒。

但少年只是说，我担心你伤口太疼，还担心你落下病患。

少年动用治疗术时的小宇宙很纯净，温柔、治愈、包容。

战乱年代，战士早习惯在体力不支之时将自己扔进异次元，以免倒在一个会被人发现的地方；也早已习惯自舔伤口，不求助于任何医救。

他本打算杀掉他的，无论是刚刚醒来时，还是现在。他的身份不容暴露，他必须不留活口。

但是少年眼中满是一无所知。也许他是真的对圣域一无所知吧，也许被他看到也没什么吧，也许他当真是个游客，从这里经过，他连自己的样貌都会忘掉吧。

尽管他应该不是普通人，他有强大的治疗术，还能够穿越结界；但仅仅是一击就令他重伤至此，杀死他就像杀死蚂蚁一样，他根本没有什么战斗力，想必也不会构成威胁。

战士熟悉这片领域，熟悉每一寸土地，甚至每一个人。

他警告了少年，不得所见之事告诉任何人，不许向人描述他，他说因为黄金圣斗士是战争胜败的机密，绝对不得暴露。

当一切尽在自己掌控之中，可静观其变，不必操之过急。

他向着圣域的方向望了一眼，那里有数不清的事在等他，等不得他静息养伤。

他转身离开，蔚蓝长发飞扬在夜风里。

（3）

少年养伤时常常发呆。

满脑袋是那高大的身影，还有王者才拥有的霸气和压迫感，蓝色长发倔强地翻着刺，如同其人的气场。

然而他有着一张纵然英俊却苍白的脸，就好像常年不见太阳，是怎样的战斗令他带着过往的累累伤势，却不沐浴阳光。

他看人的目光是由上至下的，俯视且不可一世，他定是习惯于受人臣服，习惯于站在一呼百应的万人之巅。

很高傲，却并不是被宠溺的傲慢，他对人有着极强的戒心，和做好随时危及生命的准备，他到底生活在一个怎样危机四伏环境，却没有丝毫憎恨。

战场多么刻骨铭心，他有多强大，人间有这样的战士保护大地，又有多令人安心。

少年曾问他，你是圣域最强的人吧，教皇会比你强吗？

他说圣域的人都很强。

但少年却从他的目光中察寻到异样。他的眼睛不止是深邃那么简单，少年从未见过如此复杂的眼神，就好像写满故事。

少年在自己的村庄里是个佼佼者，他聪明，渊博，年纪轻轻便崭露头角，大家对他赞不绝口，所以他自信，气魄耀眼。在他眼里，这个战士是比他成功强大无数倍的人，可说话却时常不对视，仿佛疏于面对面的正常交流，唯有目光不经意间流露着复杂的情绪，也许那可以叫做寂寞。

他多想向村民打听这样的一个人究竟是个怎样的存在，但是倘若如告诫一般，暴露会给他带来危险，那么他一定会守口如瓶。

有时少年会问村落的人，你们信仰着神吗？神是什么样子的。

村民皆回答，他们相信神，即使从未目睹神究竟是怎样的存在，因为他们享尽神坛下的教皇大人的恩泽。

无论何时，无论是谁，无论他们刚刚经历过怎样的磨难，每个人提起教皇时眼中都闪烁着异彩，敬仰，虔诚，就好像他们是世界上最幸福的人。

这使得少年饶有兴趣。兴许不枉此行，因为这一趟让他不止一次触到了值得的信仰，圣域兴许真的是个伟大的地方。

有一天，少年瞥见夜风里美丽的蔚蓝色在飘扬。

完全隐藏了的小宇宙，没有丝毫杀气，倘若不是长发撩起的动静，少年很难发现他。他的出现让少年欣喜若狂，这让少年想起曾经差点死于他手，但是却不怕他，他只觉得当时的他不是他。

“我是来道歉和道谢的。”

他的一袭黑衣一如圣殿教廷般禁欲，点缀的珠宝于月下折射着鬼魅的暗光，如此考究，令少年猜测他在圣域有着举足轻重的地位。他脸上的伤已经不见踪迹，武器贯穿而造成行走困难的重伤几乎无恙。

少年惊愕，据他所知，燃烧自己的小宇宙能够加速伤口的愈合，但身体的代谢轮回是恒定的，加速愈合相当于加速生命的衰亡，相当于燃烧生命。

但战士显得不屑一顾，他说等不得。

少年不得不摇头叹息，他告诉他，自己的治疗术燃烧的并非伤者的生命，而是自己，因为这也是他生命存在的意义。

“如果你有要紧的战斗需要加速痊愈，请来找我。”

战士问他为何一直在此逗留。少年说，前方有恐怖之神的结界阻挡去路，这些天他和村民试图破除结界，但触及边际的人皆死于结界的发散攻击。

他原以为战士随他前去只是去探察情况，却不料他仅是将小宇宙推向结界边际，整个结界刹那间灰飞烟灭。手持巨斧的愤怒三角骑士冲上来，却无一活着靠近他几丈开外，飓风扬起长发，他的小宇宙依然如同星辰大海，浩瀚，炽烈，深邃，他所向披靡，少年于他的强大，渺小得如同沧海一粟。

神族，鲜血，生死，天地，映在他的眼中，那一眼沧桑仿佛看尽了王朝和历史，那夺目的力量，比任何艳色都更迷人，撩人甚至杀人。

落叶飞舞，纷繁旋转，飒飒英姿，月色朦胧。待到山林静息，长发依然飞扬，他的容颜犹如月下的刀锋，美丽夺目，却教人顶礼膜拜。

待到他问少年，你来此地有何目的，我可以帮助你，作为歉意和谢意。

而少年久久无法从震撼中归魂。

少年问，你究竟是怎样解除了结界？

战士说，瓦解，强击。

少年封闭心灵隐藏气息之时，能从那些细微的粒子间穿越，就好像将自己分解重组，所以他能够轻松穿梭于各种异次元。但他只能控制自己，控制不了外物。

追问下战士道出原理，质子泵，电子云，空间物理，光速恒定，叙述仅仅持续了十几秒，对于少年已如天书，纵然少年自幼从未停止饥渴地汲取知识，这些理论依然远远超越了他的认知。

站在世界之巅的圣斗士不是只凭借拳头，他们需具备各种能力作为力挽狂澜的根基，包括渊博的学识。

他想起弟弟曾经将他心目中如偶像般的圣域战士夸得天花乱坠，少年只当那是孩童盲目的崇拜和遐想，却不知他所应崇敬的远比传闻更甚。

少年是来寻找自己的弟弟的。

他的弟弟单纯血性，一心想要为爱与正义而战，听说了遥远的圣域是女神引领人类捍卫大地的地方，便梦想拜于教皇麾下做一名圣斗士。某天他像往常一样如同离弦的箭奔跑出去，再也没有回来。

“我弟弟崇拜教皇，却不知他的偶像是个怎样的人。村民们都尊敬教皇，也无一人道得清，只知道是神一样的存在，连他的相貌也不知道。是不是高高在上就要模糊清晰的形象，来拉远尘世的距离？”少年憧憬地微笑，“很想知道面具下是什么样的容貌，不过教皇百余岁，一定是干枯苍老的。如果他长着你这样的脸，又怎么舍得遮挡呢。”

说着这样的话，少年却愈加察觉得到，战士的目光复杂得仿佛有千般情绪，但并不开心。

这让一向靠温柔动听的话语擅长于取悦对方的少年无措。

战士说，看了教皇的脸是要死的。

他的语调如此轻描淡写，严苛的教规，轻率的生死，在他口中只是冷漠的词汇，就好像用三言两语来斩断错综的情节。

“没有人夸过你好看吗？”少年问，“如果教皇有着像你一样的容貌，那么今生就值得只为看这一眼而死，只消一眼就无憾今生。”

战士的眼神有些惊愕，就像已经很久没有听到过别人对自己容貌的评价。

他说，天生的外壳有什么好在意的。

但少年说，小时候的美丽是天生的，如果长大了依然美好，便是由内到外的，因为人在成长的过程中会添加自己的东西，当一个人经历了善恶，是非，爱恨，生死，会变得成熟，智慧，勇敢，坚强，美是这一切所沉积的气场，那与一个人的色相眉眼已无干系。

少年同样有着深蓝色的头发，他与战士的年龄相差无几，少年说，几年后到了他的年龄，和他一样高，头发一样长的时候，也许能够长得像他一样英俊。

这样的话令战士露出一瞬的笑，虽然短暂得寻不到表情，但却深深印在少年眼瞳，这是少年第一次见到他笑，那是让人由心感到温柔的神色。少年相信眼前的战士纵然实力强劲逆天，内心依然温和善良，因为心灵不是轻易能够被感触的，不是所有人都能够给予犹如被神所祝福所保护的幸福。

战士说一个月后会有新兵集训，如果少年想找他的弟弟可以破例带他去圣域，但不可暴露行踪。

少年喜出望外。他从未想离开家乡亲人流浪远方，他的愿望是守护他平和惬意的世界度过一生，但为了一睹弟弟安好，他不惜历尽千险长途跋涉。他说，这个世界上没有比兄弟更深的情谊，他们血浓于水，他们一起成长，他们来生还要做兄弟。

他望着战士沉默的目光，看不清他尘封在心底的故事。

你也有弟弟？

“我的弟弟，他也没有再回来，我已经很多年没有见到他了。”

少年蹙眉，他看得清，战士的目光中透露着不可原谅，不知是不原谅他的弟弟，还是不原谅他自己。

战士说因为野心。

但少年问，野心又有何不可原谅？有些人生错了年代，从出生就处于一种蚀骨寂寞的处境，纵然至高强大却无处施展，世人的造诣和实力根本跟不上他的脚步，使得他不得不停滞下来等着被理解和赶上才能向前走。沉寂可以导致埋没和灭亡，也可以导致爆发和革新。野心并非大逆不道，野心的是非成败不在于征服了什么，而是造成了什么。

战士说，你懂的很多，你的领悟让人吃惊，但是，有些事情并没有那么简单。有的人生来就带着破坏力，强大的力量如果不用来毁灭敌人，就会毁灭身边的人和自我毁灭，所以他们必须不停地战斗，有时野心存在的意义就是如此。

他的微笑如此苍茫，令少年感到困惑。少年懂真理，懂大义，但是人间还有更多晦涩难懂的东西，比如人心，比如命运。

至少，难道不想知道你弟弟身在何方，现在好不好吗。

那个时候，战士望向远方，他的目光仿佛穿越红尘，停留在一个无比遥远的地方，比如天涯，比如深海。

“我知道他会顶天立地，所以他无需我担心。”

（4）

等待集训的日子里，少年一边为战场附近的村民疗伤，一边无尽遐想。

离开家乡以前，少年久读心经，自以为大彻大悟，波澜不惊，纵然外面的世界千奇百态，亦没有什么能够憾动他，直到遇见这个并不比他年长几岁的战士。

他就像一个谜。

他的气魄无疑是王者，威严凌厉，强大的压迫感令人震撼，教人拜倒，他理应活在耀眼的荣誉里，被众人追捧为英雄，但他的表现仿佛腹背受敌，生存在一个任何人都会对他造成威胁的环境里。他值得名扬天下，值得相传于赞歌，但是他却将自己的存在封死，就好像一点点从这个世界杀死自己。

他不是个冷漠的人，他愿意聆听，但是一旦触及自己的故事，便顷刻拒人千里。他似乎有着深不见底的人生积淀，却不懂得隐藏自己的情绪，他的悲喜表露无遗，蔚蓝的眼睛仿佛映着整个人间，那是让灵魂万劫不复的目光，只消一眼便会沉沦，下坠，无限失堕。

每逢深夜，少年沉思无眠。

他试着运用理论操纵次元，他曾以为自己能够屏息封心，随意穿梭于空间已是了得，然则这些技能皆不过是依靠改变自己去适应人间，究竟是怎样的强大才能够操纵人间。

这些天恐怖之神的战役仍在持续，村民们说，一定会胜利的，只要有教皇在就会胜利，只要教皇在就有希望，我们能够拥有教皇，一定是被女神祝福的。

他们如此虔诚，令少年无法想象究竟有过多少绝望被救赎。

少年想要前去观战，但期约将至，他守在数天前相见的地方，决定一直等下去不错失。就在少年认为战士很难从战场抽身的时候，异次元的接口展开，出现在少年面前的是浴血的战士，血染的黄金圣衣殷红刺眼。

少年愕然，他看到了远空胜利的烟火，仿佛听得到远方的凯歌。

他一直以为英雄在凯旋的时候理应被民众高呼其名，沐浴荣耀。

然则战士望向远方的面容如此高傲，即使在这近乎于无人的孤寂之地，没有鲜花和欢呼，他的荣耀已然于心。

此时，原本灰暗的天空突然阳光普照，蔚蓝满眼，就如受到了神的祝福。

战士说因为不会失约所以离开战场便来到这里，但是少年觉得那更像是对凯旋而归的刻意躲避。

血沿着战士的圣衣，滑过指尖，敲击着嫩草的尖芽。

人本应有着追寻美好的本能，让这样的美好沾染鲜血是人间的罪孽。少年小心地将铠甲从他的伤口剥离，触目惊心的撕扯，切割，牵拉，他连一声呻吟都没有。人体的自我保卫机制往往会为了逃避剧痛而选择昏厥，能够超越肉体极限的，只有意志。

是怎样的信念让他顽强如铁，教人肃然起敬。

少年燃烧着自己的小宇宙和生命，加速伤口的愈合。他一路上救死扶伤无数，他的生命由此分散在无数人的身上，他享受着生命以爱的方式被传承在世界的各个地方，而宝贵的生命能够在如此尊贵的王者身上共存与延续，是他这一生最至高的荣誉。

少年问，这是孤军奋战才落得的伤势吧，黄金圣斗士只有你一个吗？

战士说他们还太年轻。

可你也很年轻啊。少年感慨，而且对手是神族，那并不是区区人类可以肖想去应对的。

此时，战士复杂深邃的眼睛有着高光，夺目而耀眼。

“当你足够强大，就知道神并没有那么厉害，至少不足以让我们放弃自己争取而祈求保佑。”

少年从远处，在新兵集训场上看到了他的弟弟。

远方的战争毫不波及这些年轻人。他们用沾满泥土的手擦汗，斗志昂扬。

少年的弟弟在对打训练中摔倒，他毫不服输地跳起来说，还没结束呢，在我比我哥哥更厉害之前怎么可以输给你们！

少年笑了笑，弟弟们总是想要高哥哥一等。

看到弟弟闪亮的目光已经足够了，他回头拜谢，他心愿已了。

“你很强，要当圣斗士吗？”

战士的话让少年愕然。

“强么，跟你相比我这种程度不是不堪一击吗？”

“你比很多圣斗士都强。你拥有不凡的实力，还有不浅的领悟，为什么不去当圣斗士？若是有心为爱和正义而战，我也许可以直接任命你。”

风扬起额发，少年眯起眼睛，望向眼前的王者。

“谢谢你的好意，我只是担心我弟弟而来。”

少年只是这样简单谢绝，还有些话，留在心中更好。

你可以直接任命，一定也是圣域有威望的人吧。无论圣斗士也好，教皇也好，你们是英雄，强大，荣耀，你或许拥有天下第一的实力，地位，还有容颜，我很羡慕你，我只能仰望你，但是我不憧憬成为你，因为纵然你配得起世间所有的幸福，但我却从你眼中看到忧伤，你不快乐。

战士打开了异次元的入口，另一端通向他们来时的地方。

他问少年，你此行只是想看看弟弟吗。

少年深知弟弟一定在圣域，没有人可以阻挡奔跑的方向，这是源于对信仰的坚定。

少年从未见过神祗，不认识教皇，不知他们为何如此值得信仰，所以他也是来寻找答案的。

“但是我想，我大概已经找到了答案。”

少年说。

“如果让我去信仰一个虚无缥缈的神灵或权贵，如果希望是遥远的，那么我宁愿依靠自己的双手。仅为私欲而战的王者只是践踏土地和生命，不值得尊敬；倘若他能够让人们及子孙后代受益于他恩泽，那么不管他是谁，是不是神灵，是不是国王，是不是教皇，人心自会臣服。”

少年向着战士屈膝。

“你身为最高贵的黄金圣斗士，从未要求我礼数叩拜，但由衷尊敬的人会主动低下头。这个时代生死容易下跪难，但如果指引人类的领袖如你，我甘心信仰。”

（5）

少年并没有离开雅典。

他以为心事已了，但是他无法离开这里，他说找到了答案，但是他依然心中疑惑，仿佛有种心结，倘若不解便无法继续生存。

他从未有过放不下的事，他的心中从未如此怦然，纵然他的年龄本该不谙世事。

那些夜晚，月隐星暗，天地混沌，太平人间如同惊醒的美梦，村民说，恐怖之神福波斯对雅典娜女神直接挑衅，圣域即将迎来最终的决战。人们遥望着神族张开次元的结界，他们颤抖，但是虔诚，充满希望和信心。

纵然他们说神与神的较量是神圣不可侵犯的，少年依然决心独闯，怎可错过一睹女神芳容英姿的机会，这可是人间最崇高的信仰，是生命存亡的依托。

屏息潜入结界，少年立刻因恐怖的重压而战栗，那是发自骨髓的恐惧，中枢所无法承受的压力，如同火燎，虫噬，针扎，仅仅站立和呼吸便艰难，精神的压力和肉体的疼痛使得他恨不得落荒而逃，这无疑是修罗炼狱，是人的肉体所无法承受的空间。

他看到了恐怖之神，但是并没有看到传说中战无不败的女战神，战场上只有教皇，没有女神。

“雅典娜胆敢以区区人类打发神族的决战，她必须要为自己的傲慢付出代价，作为教皇的你就是血祭。”

少年的眼前，教皇以血肉迎面承接重击。

少年触及攻击的余波，何等的破坏力，脆弱的身体仿佛立刻就会被撕得粉碎。

神与人的交手宛如单方虐杀。

然而教皇并没有倒下，即使连青铜面具都发出悲鸣，破裂，坠落。少年看到了那熟悉却又模糊的容颜，有一个瞬间，他仿佛全都懂了。

血光飞溅，长发飞舞。

神祗惊愕继而狂笑，他说人类都死绝了吗，竟然寄希望于乳臭未干的小子引领胜利。

但是尊贵的地位和狂妄的自信并未挽救神族的败局。少年混沌的知觉中，那是一场漫长而艰辛的恶战，无论是肉体的摧残，还是精神的蹂躏，但是教皇始终屹立，只要信念依然站立，即使是神也无法让人类倒下，所以神只能败北，人间正因此而永远不容侵犯。

结界久久震撼于天崩地裂的余波中，就好像银河也能够为止鸣动。

血染的教皇蔑视着如星的碎片般消散的神祗。

“世间的太多畏惧我都挺了过来，你又算得了什么。”

他的力量足够傲视整个世界，神祗有何值得信仰，人间应该由他来引导，人应该依靠强大的力量向前走。

就在这时他察觉到了异样，这个次元中有别人。

是谁？什么人竟然能够完全隐藏气息，令他毫无察觉，多么危险的状况，能够令他轻易死于偷袭。

他立刻向着隐藏之处发起强击。

转身瞬间他看清了他，他看清了少年，那个为他疗伤，与他调侃，向他俯首的少年。

在那一刹那他做出了极为激烈的思想斗争，一如过去的那些瞬间，但最终，他依然没有收回强击，挥拳的瞬间泪水夺眶，灼烫得如同热血，一如既往中的那些杀戮。

少年被击穿了胸口。空间弥散着血雾。

他无数次潜入各种平行扭转的空间从未被发现，他也相信自己不可能被人发现，他的静息封闭之术在理论上是完美的，即使张开结界的恐怖之神都没有发现他的入侵。

但是，这个世界上没有不可能，人的力量是无限强大的，永远都无法衡量极限。

被攻击的瞬间，他看到了似曾相识的发色变幻，和忽明忽灭的血红凶光，那是他们初遇之时的魔鬼般的气息，在他们永别之时终于再现。

果然这就是原因，这是能够解释他全部矛盾的唯一来由。少年相信一切皆事出有因，哪怕并不是所有真相都值得付出生命来追寻。

是啊……能够见到如此强大的你，是我一生的荣耀。

他的视线里，身着教皇法衣的王者逐步渐近，他的目光一如既往，复杂得仿佛整个人间。

“我是来寻找答案的……”少年呛血，他的生命迅速流逝，“你果然是教皇……”

“是的，我垂涎教皇高位，杀了真正的教皇，夺取他的权势，圣域并没有女神，发现的人都要死，所以我害死我的朋友，就像现在杀死你。你所救的不是英雄，而是罪人。”

他的声音一如第一次听到的那样沉重，犹如远钟。

“罪人会为了大地的爱和正义浴血战斗吗？如你这般的王者，是值得付出生命去追随的。”

这一场邂逅，让涉世尚浅的少年看到刹那芳华间让人心碎的美丽强大，这让他足以去相信那个他的弟弟，家人，朋友，传承于世界各处的生命，以及世世代代所信仰的明天的无尽可能。

“你所走的是一条艰难的路，承担着最沉重的责任，不是每个人都有靠自己的力量和生命，去引领胜利与和平的勇气的。”

少年竭尽生命中最后的力量艰难伸出手去，伸向视线中愈加遥远的容颜。

“请你为了我们而善待自己，但愿来世你的眼神不再模糊，待我来生拥有与你并肩的高度时，我们还能再相遇……”

他的指尖尚未触碰了他的脸颊，随即垂落下去。一个生命就这样终止于一点，延续成无尽的黑暗，深渊般万劫不复。

（6）

战士久久待在少年逐渐冰冷的身体旁。

他擦掉脸上的血，就像抹去眼泪，他的双手早已沾满鲜血，多杀这一个人，也不过是在堆于自己周围的累累白骨间，再加上无足重轻的一点罪孽。

他追求力量，追求权势，追求正义，追求荣耀，追求坚不可摧；但是他的欲望嘲笑了他的权势，他的人格嘲笑了他的正义，他的杀戮嘲笑了他的荣耀，他的眼泪嘲笑了他的坚强，那些因为他而无谓牺牲的人们将一个无情的现实留给他，他仿佛得到了整个世界，却几乎一无所有。

埋葬少年的时候，他连少年的名字都不知道。而自己不也是如此，这些年，教皇被人尊敬爱戴，光彩照人，而双子座战士销声匿迹，下落不明，宛如活的是教皇，死的是他。

墓地里写满他熟悉的名字，朝阳的光芒让他看得愈加清晰，这地狱般的景象。又是一个崭新的早晨，就如同他所度过的那些重复的日日夜夜，有时生命的逝去也会带走生者的灵魂，就如那些生命宁愿逝去也不愿离开他，都说死亡是痛苦的，然而人间的残酷让生死的界限如此模糊，眼前仍有太多值得畏惧的东西在等他，即使他早已无所畏惧。

默默护紧胸口，他的肉体传承着少年的生命。他支配世界的功勋，建立在眼前埋葬的万具尸骨之上；而他的血肉之躯，撑起了整个被无数神祗所垂涎却无从侵略的人间。

他对着埋葬少年的土地说，谢谢没有对真相感到失望的你们。艰难的路也好，沉重的责任也好，这是我的生存方式，如果有来生，我也会为了我所坚持的东西而执着。

这些年，没有人见过引导胜利的女战神，人们在教皇的统领下，凭借双手，凭借自己的力量，顽强地捍卫他们的爱和正义；更多人对神祗觊觎大地的故事一无所知，他们的生活如此平静，就仿佛那些传说中的浴血抗争永远不会发生。

几年后，篡权事态逐渐败露，女神成功讨伐叛臣，人们一边讥笑篡权者的欲望与灵魂的黑暗与邪恶，一边活在战士们撒尽热血去守护的大地上。

然则有一种温柔坚强的信念始终被传递，就像永恒的誓言，蓝天见证，雕栏镌刻，在人世间蔓延，繁衍，生生不息。

-END-

（彩蛋）

某一年，忍足侑士遇上了对方实力强劲的队长手冢国光，他英俊强大，威严凌厉，但是眼神清澈，他的声音似曾相识。

“手冢，我是不是在哪里见过你？”


End file.
